Today is the day
by Xiahiroyoko
Summary: Rainbowdash is ready to confess her inner most secret feelings to her secret crush Applejack. Will she have the bravery to tell her? How will Applejack respond? UPDATES EVERYDAY!
1. The dream

Today is the day

"Applejack…." Said, Rainbowdash.

"Yeah, sugarcube?"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you, but I've never had the courage to tell you until now. Through everything that we've gone through in our lives together, you've always been the one to be there for me the most out of anyone. You gave me comfort when I was feeling sad…you were here for me when the Wonderbolts tryouts didn't go so well…What I mean is that no pony has ever cared about me like you do Applejack..And…well...I…I love you Applejack…and I have for a while."

Applejack stood there motionless, she appeared frozen. Rainbowdash stood uncomfortably awaiting a response. Without a word, Applejack turned around began to walk away.

"Wait! Applejack!" said Rainbowdash

The blonde manned pony kept walking, and left Rainbowdash alone and heartbroken where she stood. Rainbowdash began to sob quietly to herself. The pony she had fallen in love with, left her without even a single word. Rainbowdash felt something strange. She stopped crying and wiped her tears away, only to find that the once apple filled farm had turned into a huge white space. Rainbowdash looked around in confusion as she tried to piece together where she was. Suddenly, a big gaping hole appeared above her head and there was a projection of a pony on the ground face down looking battered and beaten. Upon further investigation, Rainbowdash could recognize that golden mane anywhere. It was Applejack. In an instant, Rainbowdash took to flight.

"Applejack! Hold on! I'm coming!"

But no matter how fast she flew the projection only got further and further away. Rainbowdash was flying her absolute fastest. Through all the strain she was putting on her wings, one of them locked up, and she began to fall back down into an endless white abyss. She struggled to reopen her wing but it was no use. As what looked to be the bottom got closer, Rainbowdash began to cry again, feeling that her untimely death was upon her. With the bottom only inches away she closed her eyes and not a second later she hit the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Rainbowdash as she bolted forward from her bed in an upright position.

"It was….just a dream?" The cyan Pegasus slowly dropped her head back onto her pillow and began to weep.

"How am I going to tell her?...I don't want her to hate me…and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't take this anymore…I've got to tell her how I feel and show her how much she means to me…I just hope she feels the same about me. Today is the day. When we're all together today I'll find the perfect moment to pull her aside and let her know my true feelings…*sigh* easier said than done…"

And with that, Rainbowdash drifted back off to sleep so she could have her full energy for the day ahead. Applejack had planned a friendly get together with all of her best friends. She even convinced Rarity to come on out. The day was going to be a fun day full of games and laughter, but how much fun would Rainbowdash be having with her dilemma instilled in her mind?


	2. Nervous Dash

Author Note: This is my second story ever. Takes place well…after part 1. Better grammar and spelling this time. I'll improve that all over time Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews or inbox any idea or help. Both much appreciated.

Rainbowdash, finally being able to sleep after her previous scare, awoke once again. This time she was able to wake up naturally without the fear of being rejected by her secret love, Applejack. The day was beautiful. The sun's light and beauty shined in through the windows of Rainbodash's cloud home and she could feel the sun's radiant rays on her body. Rainbowdash got up from her bed and walked sluggishly to the front door. Looking out she saw what was probably the most beautiful day she's seen in Ponyville for a while. Birds flying free, the town busy below her, slight wind breeze, and many clouds in the sky.

"Wait a minute..." said Rainbowdash as her eyes widened up.

"I forgot to clear the skies! No! Today is supposed to be the perfect day!"

In an instant, Rainbowdash took to the air and started clearing the clouds like no pony has ever seen. The show going on in the air had attracted the attention of a few earth ponies below. They watched in amazement as Ponyville's young best flier bolted from cloud to cloud in attempt to make up for her tardiness. After putting on such a display, a few ponies clopped their feet for her, but this went unnoticed by her as she went over to single cloud and rested. A few moments later she heard some pony's familiar accent call her name.

"Hey Rainbow! Raaaainbow!" Rainbowdash lifted her head and she looked downward to see who it was. It was none other than her secret love, Applejack. Rainbowdash flew from off her cloud and landed right beside Applejack.

"H...hey Applejack" she said with a nervous smile.

"Hey there RD. Ah saw your mighty nice handy work up there Dash. Very nice if ah do say so myself. You tryna set a new record or somthin?"

Rainbowdash didn't know exactly what to say, so she decided to just go along with what Applejack was saying.

"Y...yeah! I was trying to see just how fast I could go." She looked up into Applejacks soft green eyes. Her beauty got the better of her and she began to slightly blush and look back down.

"Hey, are you alright there sugar cube? You look a little red in the face. Is the weather pony feeling a little under the weather?" Applejack said with a chuckle.

"N...no! I'm just…just a little tired!" said Rainbowdash in her defense.

"You know from...from flying too hard to beat my record." She looked back up at Applejack with a slight smile.

Looking at Applejack, Rainbowdash saw the beautiful earth pony's big bright smile, her nice blonde mane, her caring sensitive eyes, and her iconic freckles. Rainbowdash almost looked back down again, but she didn't want Applejack to ask why she kept looking away from her. Now looking fully dead at Applejack, her slight blush began to get bigger and bigger and she continued to look at the farm pony's beauty.

"Uhh…Rainbow? You sure you ok there sugar cube? You seem to be getting mighty red."

"N...no I'm fine I just..."

At that moment, Big Macintosh started to call for Applejack.

"Oops. Ha-ha that's Big Macintosh, Ah better be off to finish up my chores so me, you and the others can have the rest of the day together. Ah'll talk to you later RD and try to get better will ya?"

Applejack began to approach Rainbowdash for a friendly hug. Rainbowdash's body froze as she knew what was about to happen. Applejack made the mistake of accidentally brushing up against one of Rainbowdash's wings. Rainbowdash with all her will power she had, fought back the urge to let her wings spring up. Applejack's hug only lasted seconds, but felt like an eternity to Rainbowdash.

"Whoa, lighten up there sug, felt like ah was huggin solid rock ha-ha. See you later Rainbow" she said with a smile as she turned tail and ran back to her farm.

When Applejack was out of sight, Rainbowdash could contain her wings no longer. Her wings shot up, almost making Rainbowdash's feet leave the ground.

"T...that was close…" she thought to herself.

Rainbowdash new that she needed advice on this kind of situation, and what better person to ask for advice than the smartest pony in all of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle. 


	3. Experienced Advice

Author's Note: Well, this is my third story. The feedbacks I've received in my pms are very good. I'm aware of quite a few of my errors and I'll keep working to improve them. Without further adieu, here part 3 Love advice.

After Rainbowdash's wings became unstiff, she regained her composure and began to head towards Twilight Sparkle's house. Instead of flying, she decided to walk so she could have a little extra time to think to herself.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Twilight without letting her know everything? Twilight is the smartest pony I know and she'll definitely catch on. Gah! What am I going to do?"

Rainbowdash took a moment to stop and think of story that wouldn't reveal her feelings.

"I got it! I'll tell her that Pinkie P…No, that won't work what if she asks Pinkie? There's no way around any of this!"

Rainbowdash continued to walk towards Twilight's tree house hoping an idea would suddenly pop into her head. While walking, she began to take in the beauty of the day that she helped create. The sky was clear; the sun was shining ever so brightly. It seemed to shine even more today than usual. The birds seemed to be extra excited today as many formations of birds flew over her head. The ponies of the town were extra active today as well, for they too were taking advantage of this beautiful day. There were more ponies out today than Rainbowdash had seen since the Winter Wrap Up.

Suddenly, a gray and yellow flash zoomed right past her, crashing into a nearby bush. Rainbowdash turned around and went to check on the fallen Pegasus.

"Hey are you ok? Looks like you hit that bush pretty hard."

The fallen Pegasus slowly pulled its head from out of the bush.

Rainbowdash recognized the blonde maned cross-eyed pony. She had seen her all many times before.

"Ohh, hey Ditzy Doo are you alright?" she asked.

Ditzy Doo held a hoof on her head and said…

"Yeah, I'm fine but I lost my mail bag! I coulda swore I saw a muffin flying, so I chased it and I caught it! But it was just a rock…"

"Ditzy, one of these days your muffin obsession is going to get you hurt! Look before you chase!"

"But it looked like it was a blueberry muffin! And I LOVE blueberry muffins!"

Rainbowdash helped Ditzy up to her hooves.

"Thanks Rainbowdash, but now I've gotta go find all the mail I dropped while I was chasing that muffin!

Ditzy Doo got a running start and took off fast, only to run into the wall of a building a few feet away.

"I meant to do that…" said Ditzy Doo still dazed from the impact.

Rainbowdash shook her head and continued to walk on.

"How does a featherhead like that get chosen to be mail mare? She probably loses more mail than she delivers." Thought Rainbowdash.

Rainbowdash's mind went back to thinking of conjuring up a story on how she's going to be able to get advice from Twilight without revealing herself. While lost in her thought, she didn't realize how close she had gotten to Twilight's. Before she knew it she was looking at Twilights front door. Rainbowdash hesitantly knocked on the door to Twilight's tree house.

"Coming!" Yelled spike as he approached.

Spike opens the door.

"Ohh, hi Rainbowdash! You usually don't come here unless you really need help. Twilight is sitting in her bed reading as usual. Go on up and talk to her, she'll be happy to see you."

Rainbowdash slowly walked into the tree house library amazed at the assortment of books that surrounded her.

Twilight Sparkle had wondered down from her bed after hearing the clopping of some pony's hooves.

"Good afternoon Rainbowdash is there something you need?"

"Well Twilight….I need some advice…"

"Advice? Well you came to the right pony. Tell me all about it."

"Well…its not me its this...um friend I have and she...sort of likes this other pony and I mean she REALLY likes this other pony…but its another girl pony and she's scared to tell her how she feels about her. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship, but hiding her feelings is too much to bear."

Twilight gave Rainbowdash a very quizzical look.

"Hmmm, do I know this pony by chance?" asked Twilight.

"Uhh… no…no I don't think so..."

Rainbowdash's face started to turn slightly red.

"Well Rainbowdash, If you want my honest opinion, the only way to get through this is to go on and tell her. The more time you waste, the less time you…I mean she, can be spending time with that special pony. Love shouldn't be hidden not even from your friends. And if she's a true friend then she won't treat you any differently as she did before you told her. Just tell your friend to be honest Rainbowdash. That's all."

Shortly after Twilight's short answer, Rarity came into the library.

"Ohh hello Twilight and Rainbowdash. Ohh! Rainbowdash you look flustered, is anything wrong dear?"

"Who me? Oh nothing…nothing….I'm just feeling a little sick is all." Said Rainbowdash

"Ohh yes, Applejack did mention that to me when I talked to her earlier. Do try to get better dear; Applejack will be ready for us in an hour. Meanwhile I should be off to remind Pinkie. Ohh and Twilight meet me over at Carousel Boutique; I need your 'help' with something."

Rarity walked over to Twilight and planted a small kiss on her cheek and proceeded to walk out towards Sugercube Corner.

Rainbowdash's slight blush turned to velvet red.

"T…Twilight...y…you and Rarity are…" said Rainbowdash nervously.

"Yes, yes we are. I'll admit it's a little new to me, but you only live once right?"

"I…I...guess…you're right Twilight…Wait...you're right! Why am Ietting something like this get me down! The first opportunity I get, I'm going to let Applejack know how I feel about her!" Rainbowdash said with new found confidence.

"I thought you said you were talking about your friend" said Twilight with a slight grin.

"Ohh umm...yeah that's what I meant to say!"

"Ohh give it up Rainbowdash, I knew you liked Applejack ages ago, and today is the perfect day for you to let her know."

Twilight put her one hooves on Rainbowdash's shoulder and said

"Everything will be fine Rainbowdash, I promise."

"I hope you're right Twilight…I hope you're right…"

"I better be off to Rarity's. I'd hate to keep her waiting."

"Good luck to you two Twilight" said Rainbowdash with a wink.

"Good luck to you and Applejack" said Twilight returning the wink.

The two ponies walked out of the library and went their separate ways until it was time to meet up again later. 


	4. The awkward Walk

Author's Note: Well here's the 4th chapter. I'm going to try my absolute best to clean up even more errors, though on chapter 3 I thought I did a pretty good job. I'd like to once again thank the feedback I've gotten. I get more in my inbox than I do for reviews o.o, But thanks to all! Well let's get started shall we?

"The time has finally come…" thought Rainbowdash as she flew slowly to Sweet Apple Acres lost in her thoughts.

"This is it Rainbowdash. It's time to tell her and show her! There's no turning back now…after all, this was Twilight's idea and she's never let me down before. I just have to walk up to her and say..."Applejack…I LOVE YOU!" and be done with it! I just hope it's that easy."

Rainbowdash was the first to arrive at Applejacks farm home. As soon as she came close to the barn, the smell of sweet apples instantly became trapped in her nostrils. Rainbowdash loved the smell of sweet apples, almost as much as she loved the smell of Applejack herself.

Rainbowdash landed near the front entrance of Applejack's home, but before she could even take a step, the door swung open and there was Applejack standing proudly and smiling at the Pegasus pony.  
>Applejacks gentle, friendly stare had once again frozen Rainbowdash in her spot, as her mind began to wonder about the work pony.<p>

"Hey there sugar cube! You look better than ya did when ah saw you earlier. Glad to see it."

"Yeah…" said Rainbowdash. "I got a little more napping in and now I feel way better."

Rainbowdash cracked a slight smile at Applejack and Applejack returned this gesture with an even bigger smile. Rainbowdash adored every aspect of Applejack's body, especially her face. Nothing got to Rainbowdash more than Applejacks soft eyes, and beautiful smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're feelin better Dash, cuz you're gonna be needin it for today's activities. We're gonna have some good ol fashioned fun." Said Applejack with a wink.

Rainbowdash began to blush slightly at the way Applejack made that last statement. She brought her head down once again attempting to hide her face from Applejack.

"Gah, I can't take this anymore! It's now or never!" thought Rainbowdash.

Rainbowdash's head sprung up only to be met with Applejacks kind demeanor. Rainbowdash lost a little of her composure at this sight, but she still stood strong.

"Listen Applejack…there's something I have to tell you…"

"You can tell me anything sugarcube, I'm always here for you.

"That's the thing Applejack…you always being there for me and all…and well…I kinda…umm..."

Rainbowdash began to falter through her words, and it was getting hard for Applejack to guess what she was saying.

"Slow down there Dash. You're talkin complete gibberish."

"A…Applejack….I…l...lo..."

At that moment, Pinkie Pie came bouncing up the path yelling…"Heyyyyyyy Applejack! Heyyyyyy Dashie!"

Rainbowdash and Applejack both turned towards the sound of Pinkie's voice, thus ending the previous conversation they were having. Rainbowdash felt both relieved and annoyed at the same time at Pinkie's interruption.

"Hey girls! I'm so excited about today! I've been looking forward to it all week! Its gonna be so fun! We're gonna play games, eat, talk, hug, and hang out! Ohh! It'll be just like a party, only outdoors!"

Pinkiepie's energy never seemed to cease to amaze Rainbowdash. She wished she was as energetic as Pinkie was when she was flying.

"Haha, I'd make the Wonderbolts easy." Thought Rainbowdash.

"Hey look, its Twilight and Rarity!" said Pinkiepie.

The two ponies approached together, walking flank to flank with big cheery smiles on their faces.

Rainbowdash began to blush, because she knew what they were most likely doing before they came to Sweet Apple Acres.

Not far behind them, Fluttershy was flying a little faster than her normal speed. She landed right in the middle of Applejack, Rainbowdash, and Pinkie.

"Ohh…I'm so sorry girls, I hope I'm not late. I'd sure hate to keep my friends waiting." Said Fluttershy in her soft voice.

"Haha. Nope. You're just in time!" said Applejack.  
>Twilight and Rarity finally made their way to the rest of the girls, and everyone greeted each other and made small talk for a short while.<p>

Applejack began to speak.

"All right girls, now that that's out of the way, let's get a move on! We're wastin day light just sittin here talkin. The first thing we're gonna do is have a picnic. Can't go out all day on an empty stomach. Me and Rarity found a nice hill to eat on that gives us a Birdseye view of Ponyville."

The group nodded in agreement, and began to follow Applejack and Rarity to their destination.

Rainbowdash walked in the back of pack slightly. Her mind was still racing about the event she had planned for today. Telling Applejack her true feelings was her top priority for the day. She cared about nothing else at that moment. Fluttershy noticed that Rainbowdash was falling behind, so she decided to check up on her childhood friend.

"Rainbowdash? Are you ok? You look like something's bothering you."

"You wouldn't understand Fluttershy…" said Rainbowdash with a dry tone.

Fluttershy sighed.

"It's about Applejack, isn't it?"

Rainbowdash's head snapped directly towards Fluttershy's.

"H…how do you know? Who told you!"

"Ohh Rainbowdash no one told me. I just figured it out myself. Besides, you two are the only ones who aren't a couple.

Rainbowdash's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"Y…you mean….no way…you and Pinkie!"

Fluttershy simply nodded with a smile.

"Well sort of. She told me how she felt about me a few weeks ago, and we've only grown closer ever since. We're not a couple yet, but I'm starting to warm up to the idea."

"But how? She's so…..different…and I didn't know you were like that Fluttershy…"

"Well to be honest…I'm scared of colts….they're so…big…And who better to be in a relationship with than with some pony you already know and love? And Pinkiepie isn't that different Rainbowdash. I've had plenty of opportunities to see her when she's not full of energy. She's just like you and me and very romantic. I've never felt this way about another pony before.

Rainbowdash had a shocked look on her face from hearing this from Fluttershy of all ponies.

"I can't believe this…Even Fluttershy isn't as nervous about this as I am! And she's the most nervous pony I know!"

From seeing Rainbowdash's face, Fluttershy felt as though she made Rainbowdash feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry Rainbowdash, I didn't mean to make you feel strange. I'll let you think to yourself for a little and check on you later. Meanwhile I'm going to talk to Pinkie."

Rainbowdash had some questions for Fluttershy, but Fluttershy had already increased her speed and caught up with Pinkiepie.

Rainbowdash thought to herself…

"I can't believe this…How can I be so scared about this when Fluttershy's not. Am I that much of a coward? Or is that how much I've fallen for Applejack. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, than Applejack's affection. Not even the Wonderbolts mean more to me than Applejack. And I'm letting a few small words stop me from telling her how I feel…

"Here we are girls!"

Applejack's sudden outburst snapped Rainbowdash out of her thoughts.

Rainbowdash walked up to the highest point on the hill and looked over. The scenery was breathtaking. She never knew a view from the ground this beautiful could ever exist. She saw all of ponyville from just one point. She saw every house, every store, all the way to the edge of the Everfree Forest. She stood there for a few moments by herself enjoying everything that point on the hill had to offer. Applejack approached her from behind.

"Hey there Rainbow. Since every pony else already has themself a buddy, ah thought me and you could share a blanket together."

"That'd be great Applejack…"

"This is it!" thought Rainbowdash. "This is my perfect chance! No more interruptions, it's just me and her together right here at this spot on this hill!

Applejack grew impatient and grabbed Rainbowdash by her shoulder, and brought her down to the already spread out blanket.

"C'mon sugarcube. You been day dreamin all day. Take a load off and lets enjoy each other's company. Whad'ya say there Dash?

"Y...yeah…" said Rainbowdash no louder than a whisper. 


	5. Hard Apples

Author's Note: Well, here we are once again, the start of a new chapter! Sorry that I'm late. School as well as some other things caused me to be *giggle* taaaaardddddyyy! Anyway, I'm happy to be writing again. Thanksgiving was awesome. Well, anyway let's get on with this.

(PS. I'm aware of spelling flaws. All of the flaws for Applejack are done purposely)

The beautiful, perfect day had not yet lost its intensity. Celestia's sun shined radiantly on the mane 6 as they ate and shared conversation. The only two that weren't holding any conversation at all however, were Applejack and Rainbowdash. Applejack and Rainbowdash were only a few inches away from each other. Rainbowdash wasn't quite use to being so close to Applejack like this, but she loved every second of it. From Applejack's point of view, the expression on Rainbowdash's face made it see as though she would rather be anywhere else. Applejack was happily eating one of her delicious apple fritters, while Rainbowdash was slowly taking miniscule nibbles out of an apple pie. Rainbowdash wore a somewhat worried, anxious look on her face, as she ate Applejack's homemade pie. Applejack peered over every once in a while to see if Rainbowdash was enjoying her cooking.

Applejack, feeling as though something was wrong, stopped eating her fritter to attempt to break some sensed tension.

Applejack slowly fixed a glance on Rainbowdash.

"So…uhh…Rainbowdash. You enjoyin that pie? Ah made it with extra fresh ingredients just for you. Ah know how you love my apple pies, so Ah made this one special.

Rainbowdash looked over and blushed at slightly. Applejack was giving her a full smile from cheek to cheek.

"So…ah hope you enjoy it Dash…"

Rainbowdash felt it necessary compliment Applejack on her cooking. Rainbowdash loved Applejack's cooking in general more than anything, and knowing that Applejack made this pie special for her made her feel overjoyed in the inside. Sadly, Rainbowdash was so nervous from being so close to Applejack, she couldn't seem to focus on her speech.

"Y…yeah I…its delicious Applejack, I've always loved your cooking Applejack." Said Rainbowdash in a weak, quiet tone.

Applejack's face went from smile to an annoyed expression as she rose up to her hooves.

"Look Rainbowdash!" said Applejack with enough volume to grab the attention of her other friends.

"Ah don't know what I did to you, that's making you so…not you, but I'm sick of it!" You never use to act like this around me, but over the past few weeks you've been acting really strange Dash…I want the old Dash back! The one that's always at the top of her game! The best flyer in all of Equestria! The pony that beat me fair and square in the running of the leaves! Ah want my friend back…"

Rainbowdash saw the seriousness in Applejack's eyes .That seriousness turned to a sorrowful look. Rainbowdash let her mind wonder back to the events of the past few weeks. Rainbowdash knew that she hasn't been herself lately, but she had no idea that Applejack had noticed. Rainbowdash hung her head in sudden realization of how awkward she's been towards Applejack.

"If only you knew Applejack…" Rainbowdash managed to force out.

"If only ah knew what? I wish ah knew what your problem is!"

Applejacks words stung with the intensity of a thousand needles, one by one being pricked into Rainbowdash's heart.

Rainbowdash just sat on the blanket, looking defeated.

"So that's it huh Rainbowdash? Your just gonna sit there like a bump and not say anything?" Ah planned this day for everypony to have fun together Dash, and if your not having fun like everyone else, then this is pointless."

Rainbowdash could barely stand to see the pure sorrow in Applejack's eyes. Applejack's stare had Rainbowdash mesmerized and frozen, unable to speak.

"Ah see I'm wastin mah time. Sorry girls, but I'm heading back home. Sorry I bought yall all out here for nothin."

Applejack stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving a very sad and hurt Rainbowdash alone on her blanket. Rainbowdash slumped down to her belly and began to weep softly as the rest of her friends gathered around to console her.

Twilight was the first to speak.

"Ohh Rainbowdash….I know it's hard admitting your feelings for the first time, but you've got to overcome this. The Rainbowdash I know was fearless and didn't let anything big or small get in her way. You're letting this love thing get the better of you Rainbowdash, and your relationship with Applejack as of right now, will only suffer if you don't come out of your shell and tell her how you really feel."

Fluttershy was next to speak.

"She's right Rainbowdash. Being afraid of how she's going to react must be frightening, but if you love her as much as I think you do, you'll find the strength to tell her how you really feel."

Everypony surrounded Rainbowdash in a big group hug. The warmness of the hug, and the amount of care she felt from her friends made Rainbowdash begin to weep once again. The group let Rainbowdash go, and she stood on her own hooves.

"You guys are right…" Rainbowdash's face perked up. "I can't hide it anymore! I love Applejack! As Celestia as my witness, I'm going to find her and tell her today!"

Rainbowdash stomped her hoof down forcefully, shaking off every last bit of doubt and worry she had in her mind. Rainbowdash's goal was clear now, and at this point, she didn't care who knew that she was a fillie-fooler.

"I've spent most of my life being alone….I thought no pony would ever love me, and I thought I could never love any pony either. I thought all I needed was myself...I thought I was all that mattered. But after meeting you girls and Applejack…that all changed. I found a new meaning in life! To live for my friends! Most importantly, I pushed on for her…Doing my best to impress her with whatever was thrown my way. I don't know what I'd do without Applejack in my life now, and I'm not going to let her go ever!

Rainbowdash's friends all cheered with excitement as Rainbowdash began to rise into the air.

Twilight spoke one final time.

"Go to her Rainbowdash…tell her…."

And with that, Rainbowdash darted off back to Sweet Apple Acres to find her love Applejack.

Soaring through the sky at a medium pace, Rainbowdash's heart began to beat more and more rapid the closer she approached Sweet Apple Acres. She slowed down to a stop, and landed in front of the barn. Rainbowdash heard noises coming from the barn.

"That must be Applejack…" Thought Rainbowdash. "I hope she's still not too mad at me. This is it, I can do this! But what if she…NO! No more doubts! I'm going in!"

Rainbowdash rushed in the open barn door.

"Applejack!" yelled Rainbowdash.

The figure in the barn turned around quick.

"You wanna know I've been acting so weird!

The figure did not respond.

"Well do you! Gah, It's because I love y!...

The figure walked forward during Rainbowdash's confession. Big Macintosh looked at Rainbowdash with a dumbstruck expression.

"Uhh..You what?

Rainbowdash eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hooves upon realizing that the figure wasn't Applejack.

She removed her hooves and began to speak.

"Nothing! I'm looking for Applejack. Have you seen her around?"

"Eeeyup. She came by a lil while ago. She went inside and grabbed her saddlebags and headed back out to Ponyville. She looked mighty sad, and she walked slowly. Did something happen?

Rainbowdash sighed at this news. She was finally ready to confess her secret now, only to find that her love isn't even here. Rainbowdash hung her head in disappointment.

"Nothing…Just tell her I'm looking for her will ya?"

"Sure thing" replied Big Macintosh.

Rainbowdash flew out of the barn and stopped to rest on a cloud to think of a new plan.

"Hmmm…Applejack is somewhere in Ponyville right? So it looks like I better start looking for her. She shouldn't be too hard to find…right?"

Rainbowdash took off to Ponyville, flying quite a few feet above the ground so she could see everything better. Rainbowdash flew from the edge of the Everfree Forest, to Carousel Boutique, to Sugarcube Corner, to the town hall. She even checked Zecora's to see if Applejack had stopped by. Applejack was nowhere to be found. Rainbowdash had slowly started losing hope in finding her before the day ended. While flying back to the beginning of the path to Ponyville, Rainbowdash spotted Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom playing in a field. Rainbowdash swooped down to talk to Applebloom. As soon as Scootaloo saw Rainbowdash, she instantly ran over and embraced her idol in a tight hug.

"Haha, hey there squirt, I need to talk to Applebloom."

Applebloom came up closer to Rainbowdash. Rainbowdash noticed that she wasn't looking like her normal self. Rainbowdash began to feel concerned about Applebloom.

"What's wrong Applebloom?"

"It's Applejack…" replied Applebloom.

Rainbowdash's became even more worried.

"What! Is she ok? What happened?" said Rainbowdash in concerned voice.

"She's fine, but…she packed up her bags to head to Appleloosa…She said she needed some time away…"

"APPLELOOSA!" screamed Rainbowdash. "I've got to catch her! How long ago did you see her?

"About ten minutes ago..." said Applebloom in a sad tone.

"This is horrible!" thought Rainbowdash. "I can't let her go to Appleloosa! Not now! Who knows when she'll be back!

Rainbowdash sprung into the air and took off to Ponyville's train station as fast as her wings could take her….

Will Rainbowdash be able to reach the train station in time? Will be able to confess her inner most deep secrets to her love in time! Find out in the next chapter! Leave a review Please I can only improve with your help! 


	6. Bruised Apples

Rainbowdash finally arrived at Ponyville's train station. She checked in and out of the train station for any sign of Applejack, but she was nowhere to be found. Still out of breath from her strenuous flight, she walked up to a colt behind a ticket sales booth.

"Appleloosa….train….where….?" said Rainbowdash exhaustedly.

The colt replied with an uncaring tone to his voice.

"If you're looking for a train to Appleloosa, you just missed it. Left about five minutes before you swooped down and started flying all over the place."

"Then give me a ticket to Appleloosa!" demanded Rainbowdash.

"Sorry miss that was the last train for the next two weeks. There have been reports of bandits out there on the tracks. Heck, we had to fill the last train with royal guards to ensure its safety. There's no way we're going to be sending or receiving any more trains until its safe out there."

Rainbowdash pressed her face against the glass of the booth that separated her from the colt.

"But you don't understand Mr.! I HAVE to get to Appleloosa!

"Sorry miss, but it's not going to happen." Replied the colt sternly.

"Forget it then! I don't need your stupid train! I can fly there myself!" said Rainbowdash furiously.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that. Appleloosa is a 3 day travel by wings. You'll be in the hot, dry unforgiving sun all alone for probably even more than that. Not only that, those bandits may find their way to you. Who's to say they aren't pegasi just like you? You'd be better off just waiting until we get a good word."

Rainbowdash couldn't stand it anymore. She punched a hoove through the glass the colt was standing behind and took off back towards Ponyville's library. In the back of Rainbowdash's mind she knew the colt was right. It wasn't a good idea to head there alone, and what if those bandits got her? Rainbowdash once again needed advice, and she once again chose none other than the smartest pony she knows. Twilight Sparkle was in the middle of learning a new spell that could keep her levitated for a set amount of time, but then suddenly her front door crashed open and her concentration was broken. Twilight looked down from her bed to see who the mystery intruder was. She saw Rainbowdash looking up directly at her.

"Rainbowdash? What the heck was that for? Look what you did to my door." Complained Twilight.

"Forget your door Twilight! We've got bigger issues! Applejack took a train to Appleloosa and the tracks are closed down because of some no good bandit ponies!"

"Ohh my…bandit ponies?..." said Twilight in a soft, scared tone.

"Were you paying attention! Applejack is GONE and I have no way to get to her Twilight! What am I going to do! What if something happens to her in Appleloosa? What if….what if she finds some pony else in Appleloosa…" Rainbowdash sat back on her haunches.

"Listen to yourself Rainbowdash, you're giving up again! It's true she left, and you may not be able to see her for a little while, but that doesn't mean she's in Appleloosa looking for another pony. This isn't all bad you know Rainbowdash. Now you've got plenty of time to think of a game plan."

"A game plan? Gah, this isn't a game Twilight!" yelled Rainbowdash.

Twilight shook her head.

"That's not what I meant Rainbowdash, I meant this gives you plenty of time to come up with exactly how you're going to approach Applejack when you see her again. After two weeks of being away I'm sure she'll be happy to see you Rainbowdash, and I'm also sure she'll be even happier if you decide to tell her everything right then and there."

Rainbowdash began to get teary eyed as she stood back up again.

"Maybe you're right Twilight…maybe this is exactly what we needed…a little break."

Twilight approached her friend and gave her a big reassuring hug.

Rainbowdash thought to herself…."You just be ready Applejack...when the trains are back, I'm coming for you, and I won't leave without you…"|

(The story will now leave Rainbowdash's prospective, and take on Applejack's instead)

Arriving in Appleloosa….

Applejack slowly moseyed out of her train car. Standing on the train station platform, she looked up and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Appleloosa!" but Applejack didn't feel welcomed at all, she felt as though she had just abandoned everything she came to know and love in Ponyville. Applejack sighed and continued through the inside of the train station's interior until she reached the door that reached outside to the town. Applejack took a deep breath and stepped through. Upon opening the door she was slightly blinded by the Celestia's bright sun that had been blocked by the train station when she arrived. The town reminded her little if Sweet Apple Acres. The town had an old western back in the day setting. Many buildings were made out of nothing but wood. There were bars and saloons scattered everywhere. The town smelled slightly of fresh apples, just like her home. Applejack walked over to a fence and looked over it. She saw Appleloosa's massive apple orchard. This sight made Applejack feel a little better, but she couldn't shake the feeling of abandoning her friends without a single word. Appleloosa was almost like her regular home at Sweet Apple Acres, only that the only family she had here was Braeburn. Applejack hadn't actually thought her plan all the way through. She hoped Braeburn would be home and able to take her in for a few nights. Applejack walked slowly through the town, taking in all the sights that the town had to offer. All of the ponies here seemed to be a bit more friendly and in tune with each other way more than the pony folk in Ponyville. Not only that, she was no longer the only wearing a hat anymore, in fact it'd be seen as weird if you weren't wearing a hat. Applejack could see Braeburn's house in the distance. She perked up a bit at the thought of being able to talk to some pony after so long. Applejack walked down Braeburn's pathway. His barn was quite impressive to Applejack. It was a few sizes bigger and looked to be in very good condition. There were quite a few animals back behind his fence and a variety of beautiful flowers that followed the edge of the pathway. Applejack arrived at Braeburn's door, and pushed the doorbell. The doorbell was a cow mooing very loudly. Applejack stood and waited for some kind of noise that would give her a sign that Braeburn was home, but she heard nothing. She was about to walk away when suddenly the front door swung open.

"Well howdy there str…oh my gosh! Its My ol cousin Applejack! Yeeeahhhaah! Welcome back to Aaaaaploo…." Applejack put a hoof over Braeburn's mouth and said…

"Sorry sugarcube, but can we skip the intro this time? Some things came up back in Ponyville, and Ah could really use a place ta stay for a while…"

"Well of course you can stay here Applejack! My door is always open to family! Come on in and make yourself at home! I'll go get the guest room ready for ya."

"Thanks Braeburn it really means a lot…"

"Haha, don't worry about it Applejack, its my pleasure.

Braeburn trotted quickly upstairs and it wasn't long before Applejack heard the sound of things being moved. Applejack took this opportunity to explore Braeburn's home. She started with the living room. The living room contained big old pieces of furniture that looked like they had been sat on countless times. The walls were covered with many knickknacks and heirlooms that Braeburn had collected of the years. In the corner of the living, room stood a display case with many types of farming rewards. In the opposite corner was a family tree of some sort, dating all the way back to when Celestia first took the throne. Applejack moved on to the kitchen next. The kitchen was huge and surprisingly clean. Braeburn must've been cooking before Applejack came to the door. There were many different types of food lining the counter tops in the kitchen.

"Ohhh Applejack! Where'd ya go ya silly fillie?" Applejack heard Braburn calling for her. The tour of the house would have to wait. Applejack found her way back to Braeburn.

"I got the guest all sorted out for ya. Go on up, unpack and rest. Your gonna need it for tomorrow."

Applejack looked at Breaburn with a confused look.

"Hahaha, you know the rules Applejack. If your gonna stay here, then ya gotta work. Imma need your help with these baked goods. We gotta take em to the Shinnin Apple Saloon for a little hoedown. Its gonna be a hoot! Now yall get yourself rested Applejack."

"Thank you again for the room Braburn, and Ah'm prepared to work, don't ya worry about that.

"Glad to hear it Applejack, now get a move on, your wastin your sleepin time."

Applejack took Braeburns advice and headed upstairs.

"Your room is down the hall on the right! The one on the left is my partner Lone Star's room. He's out right now, but you'll meet him tomorrow!" Yelled Braeburn from down stairs.

Applejack walked down the hall, taking a quick peek at all the rooms. She was overall impressed with the way the rooms looked. They were all nicely done, and everything looked clean. Too clean to be Braeburn's doing. Applejack finally arrived at her door. She opened the door and found a room just as nice as the others. A huge, warm looking bed. An apple shaped dresser. A Fine wooden night stand. The room even had a bathroom attached. Applejack dropped her bags down on the floor and plopped down on the bed. Applejack shut her eyes slowly. She had a lot to think about. Would she stay and if so, how long? She also couldn't keep from wondering about this mysterious Lone Star she had just heard about. Applejack shook the thought off and pulled up her covers to attempt to get a good rest for the day tomorrow…


End file.
